


Valentine's Day

by Thunderbird83



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Lube, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnant Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Sex Toys, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jiggle balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird83/pseuds/Thunderbird83
Summary: Sorry to be late to the V Day party! Brian picks you up at a bar where you're trying to forget about your woes. In the course of the evening you confide to him a secret that you really should not have told him. Brian is surprisingly supportive, even comforting you. The two of you have fantastic sex, he ends up liking your sex toy and teases you with it the next day!
Relationships: Brian May/You
Kudos: 3





	Valentine's Day

You sighed, running a finger around the rim of your drink and licking it off idly. Irish cream shots had always been your favorite tipple of choice but lately you’d had a hankering for something much meaner and more punishing. Fireball whiskey was the drink of the night. Nice hot cinnamon with the burning punch of whiskey behind it to really take it up a notch! Even pumpkin pie was made with the stuff now. 

The bar was such a typical dive you had to laugh at the redundancy. The Sugar Shack was practically vibrating from the deep staccato beat played through the speakers. Idly your fingers kept time on the top of the bar as you downed another shot, exhaling fiery cinnamon breath. 

“Sugar Shacking tonight?” a tall lean guy festooned with dark curly hair leaned into your personal space. Cheekily you breathed your cinnamon breath into his face making him blink and lean back. 

“Yeah. Nothing like a drink to stifle the memories of an abusive ex,” you smack your lips to get all that cinnamon taste. “he can go fuck himself or not as I hear his hand’s the one getting dates now.” 

“What’s that smell?”

“Cinnamon. Like it?”

“I do. You’re interesting, Miss Brown Eyes, red head.” 

You giggled, leaning into him. “I’ll tell you a little sec-secret. The brown eyes are real but the hair’s not. What’s your name?”

“Brian.” 

“Well, Brian, I saw you undressing me with your eyes,” you licked a finger and dragged it down to your black satin shirt, undoing a few buttons in the process to give him a healthy view of your chest. Brian’s eyes widened and his irises grew wider with arousal. “you want me?” 

“Straightforward aren’t you?” 

“You didn’t deny it.” you downed another shot, got up, then plunked yourself in his lap, giving him a playful little bark and grin. “I can be all yours.” 

“Oh, do tell.” Brian admired your bright pink lipstick, the purple spray on highlights in your hair, the black see through lacy bra and the tight leather miniskirt. 

“I’m very talented.” you found his hard on easily, stood with him, unzipped him, then began fondling him right at the bar. Brian started clutching at the bar top as you found his shaft, bent down, then ran your tongue all along his length to make it easier to tease him. The tall guy jumped, not expecting that but he didn’t protest at all. You straightened up to look innocent but in the dim light you were fondling every inch of him you could reach. 

“You are talented..” he breathed as you brought him to the brink of orgasm and stopped. “and a tease!” 

“Not when I’m on my back,” you made him flush red with that remark. “I’ve got nothing but time.” 

“Same here. How about my hotel room?” 

“Not some seedy second rate rat trap?” you tried to maneuver a drink to your lips but it spilled all down your chest making you shiver. 

“The Hilton a block from here.” Brian laughed then proceeded to lick all the alcohol off of your chest. He slid his tongue down to each of your nipples and you were biting back moans in a second. 

“Ohhh… lead on...” you pulled your little clutch purse open to pay the tab but Brian slapped a wad on the bar and took your hand. 

“Come on then,” he brought you into the alleyway, glanced at you in the low light, then kissed you full on the lips, smearing your pink lipstick. Brian pulled a tissue out of his pocket and wiped the rest of it off. “got to keep you looking somewhat respectable.” 

“Says the guy with his fly open.” you teased, making him flush pink and hastily zip up. “What do you do for work?”

“I’m a guitarist for the band Queen.” 

“Holy fuck. I love Queen!” you slipped your hand in his. 

“I’m glad you do. So what are you doing here in this dive bar and club on Valentine’s Day? Something to do with an ex?”

“Drinking away my troubles! My abusive ex is off plowing someone else tonight and with a little luck I’ll get plowed too!” you were definitely tipsy; you just hoped you were making sense. 

“Oh, you have a body for it all right.”

“I know I’m stacked and a good looker but it’s the commitment all the guys lack. More fool them. I’m a catch! At least I work.” 

“Where do you work?” 

“A few doors down from Musicland studios in a high end clothing store. But enough about me; girls like me are a dime a dozen around here. I’m just some mental fuck up.” 

“Aren’t we all.” Brian’s voice was monotone and in your tipsy brain you wondered if he’d lost interest but he pulled open the door to the lobby of the hotel and gestured for you to go first. He put a hand on the small of your back to guide you to the bank of elevators, covertly giving you a little goose at the same time. Once you were in the elevator alone with him your lips found his, you unbuttoned his shirt and ran your hands over his lanky body. 

“Oh, you’re well built,” you purred. “your cheekbones are to die for.” 

“Your hair is so thick and wavy,” Brian ran his fingers through it as you moved through the elevator to his floor. “and an ass that won’t quit!” he opened up the room for you and once you were in, made sure the do not disturb sign was up and the room was locked, he dived for you like a starving gourmet at a feast. 

“Whoa!” you laughed then sealed your lips over Brian’s but the distance between you two were starting to get pains in your neck. You got up on the bed so you were the same height as him then began French kissing him. He tasted like Jack Daniels and you know he was getting the Fireball whiskey taste from you which he seemed to like. His hard on began to poke you and you were wet downstairs so you started to take things further. 

Without breaking the kiss you pulled his shirt off of him, he took your shirt off easily and unstrapped your bra. You broke the kiss so you could kiss his left clavicle and neck him to your heart’s content but Brian had other ideas. He necked you with a little bite, leaving a few hickeys for fun. 

He growled a little bit, licking at your breast, taking the same amount of time for each one, sucking off each nipple until you were audibly moaning. Brian laughed as he moved down further to kiss your belly, tonguing your belly button, sliding his hands down to your skirt and removing it. 

“Sure you want to do this? I don’t have condoms.” 

“Can you keep a secret?” moment of truth time. 

“Of course I can.” Brian unzipped his jeans as he looked at you intently. You put your hands on his arms, rubbing them. 

“You don’t need to worry about protecting me from pregnancy.” 

“Are you sterile?” 

“No, quite the opposite in fact.” 

“You’re.. pregnant? You were drinking tonight!” 

You sighed, the wetness was already drying up. “Brian, please don’t go all dad on me, all right? I only had two shots and I know it’s wrong but I’m so confused on what to do. I don’t know whether to keep it or not. I’m… I don’t know..” you hung your head. Why the hell did you feel the need to tell a complete stranger an intimate secret? 

Before you knew it a tear ran down your face before you could stop it. “Sorry, Brian. Must have harshed your buzz so I’ll just go.” 

“How far are you?” the words were almost whispered so you had to ask him to repeat himself. 

“I said how far are you?” 

“Two months. I didn’t find out until last week.” 

“The father is abusive?” 

“Yeah, but I should just go, Brian. I’ve ruined the evening by opening up my trap.” 

“No, stay.” he dabbed the tear track away from your face and sat beside you. “What are your options? Do you want an abortion?” 

“Oh god no. I believe in life but I can’t keep it. No money. My best option would be to go to a nunnery or seclusion where I can ride this out, give birth, give it up, then come back like nothing happened. My reputation would be ruined if I didn’t.” 

“Is that what you want?” 

“I guess so. I don’t want to think about it.” Brian’s keen eyes met yours. 

“We don’t have to tonight. Lie back and I’ll make you feel good. Let’s restart our engines.” Brian made you lie back, pulling out some lotion and working your body over well, making you think he was greasing you up to wrestle. Well, that’s pretty much what sex was! 

He spent extra time on your midsection, knowing what was going on underneath it all, then pulled out a bottle of lube. His fingers were at your entrance when he paused, seeing something black poking out. “What’s this?” 

“Oh, those are my pelvic floor weights. You can go ahead and pull them out slowly.” 

“Is it a sex toy?” 

“In a way. They’re called jiggle balls,” you felt Brian take the black silicone string and pull it, easing them out one by one. “they have free weights inside them and when I do exercise they jump around and make me horny.” 

“Really? They’re very warm.” Brian pulled them out, wiped off the old lube and set them aside. The jiggle balls were two round silicone balls that were black and looked innocuous enough. Brian started making out with you again, revving you up and making sure you were plenty slick for him. 

“Just to make sure you’re plenty wet...” Brian opened up the lube bottle, squirted a small amount onto his palm, then you felt his two fingers inside of you, rotating his fingers to make sure you were plenty lubed up. You gasped, not knowing a guitarist had such skill with his fingers!

Brian started laughing and he withdrew his fingers which made you whine. Looming up over you he took the clit very delicately, rubbing it in a clockwise method which had you writhing in no time at all. 

“Oh my dirty girl. Payback is sweet,” he kissed you deeply. “let’s see if those jiggle balls still have you wide open. Prepare for probing.” 

“Oh yes..” without even looking Brian guided himself into your pussy, suction sounds immediately started as he gave a few experimental thrusts. He grabbed your wrists, pinned them back for a moment, then put his hands on your chest. While he started thrusting you bucked up your hips to meet him so he could go deeper. Brian gave a grunt of pleasure at your efforts, squeezing your hips and butt. 

The two of you began working up a sweat from your combined activity, saying dirty things to keep each other aroused. The lube worked very well as the suction sounds escalated, making the two of you even more horny. 

“I hope I don’t knock the baby out of you.” he panted, grinding down, throwing his head back. 

You laughed. “You can’t! Oh babe, you’re all I need.” you arched your back as you could feel the orgasm coming. “Brian, I’m gonna...” 

“Come for me! Come on I wanna feel that orgasm-you spasming around my cock!” 

It hit you almost before you knew it. You clenched your hands into the bedsheets, arched your back and screamed loudly. Brian came a minute after you did; undoubtedly because your pussy walls were contracting around him. He gave a few thrusts then pulled out. 

“My dear you are still dripping madly.” Brian took a washcloth and cleaned you up and you returned the favor. By the time he was done you were having a hard time keeping your eyes open. He drew the sheets up over you, telling you that it was time for you to rest. 

“Go on to sleep now. I’ll be here when you wake up.” he promised, squeezing your upper arm gently as your eyes closed. 

**

The next morning you woke up to hear voices but you drifted back to sleep before you could figure out what was going on. Someone touched you on one side of your face and you lazily felt someone’s hand cupping your cheek which made you smile a little bit. 

Later on you roused to find a vase of red roses on the little end table with a card sticking up. Totally naked, you got up to pull the card out of the little holder and read it. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you! Thank you for being upfront with me; I really appreciate it. Love Brian.” 

“Aw..” you beamed happily, sitting back on the bed. The door opened and Brian came into the room merrily, whistling a tune with a bag in his hand. 

“Finally awake I see!” he joined you on the bed, pulling items out of the bag. “I bought you a few things.” 

“This is definitely spoiling me since we only met last night.” 

Brian laughed as he pulled out a box of chocolates from the finest confectioner in town, sparkling cider, and a bottle of prenatal vitamins. 

“But that’s not all,” he gave you a pass to visit him at Musicland whenever you wanted. “I think you need a better Valentine’s Day full of romance. I have a reservation tonight at the finest restaurant in town and we can spend the day in bed.” 

“Aw, this means so much to me, Brian.” you leaned into his shoulder as he chuckled. 

“I figure we should be at least a little excited about this.” he put his hand on your belly. There was no bump yet but there would be. “So how about a little shopping?” 

“Nice.” you got a late breakfast and put on your outfit from last night. When you were ready to go Brian stopped you. 

“I cleaned your jiggle balls. Want me to slip them in for you?” 

“You want me to wear them?” 

“Oh yes. I want to watch your face when we go out to see how horny you get.” Brian pulled our your jiggle balls which had been cleaned, drew a line of lube on a paper towel, then rubbed them in it until they were glistening. You spread your legs slightly to challenge him on putting them up but Brian was going to tease you a little bit. 

He put the top jiggle ball right up against your pussy lips and circled them a little bit, making you jump amid his giggling. “Put them up me now, Brian!” 

“Yes ma’am!” Brian slipped the balls inside your vagina very quickly, making them disappear around the bend and nestling right inside the vagina against your cervix. “Shall we?” 

“Yes and let’s get a quickie in a dressing room somewhere,” you agreed. “I think that would be fun!”

THE END


End file.
